Luigi into Dreams
by FourCartridge
Summary: Luigi, the eternal 2nd fiddle, must embark on a journey through a surreal dreamland as the fearful plumber teams up to try to save not just the Mushroom Kingdom, but entire universes of dreamers, going against an army of nightmares... Literally!


(Well, in celebration of the announcement for the NiGHTS HD port, I'd thought to revive an old idea of mine. Hope you enjoy it!)

It was a clear night in the Mushroom Kingdom. The full moon showered light into the land below, a picturesque collection of hills, forests, snow-land, beaches, and nearly any terrain the mind could imagine. Almost every one of the Kingdom's residents had crept into bed at almost the same hour, finished with whatever tasks they had for the day. Well, most anyone anyway, as the Boos and other assorted ghosts and ghouls preferred to come out of their decrypt haunts at this time, seeing as it is easier to scare people at night.

Most Toads or any other "normal" inhabitant of the country did not want to be at the receiving end of a Boo's prank, but I digress, as we are focusing on someone who still lives and breathes like the rest of us for the time. That someone, you may be wondering, is none other than the younger of the famous Super Mario Bros., Luigi. As he opened the door into the master bedroom of his mansion exhausted from the rigors of the day, he took a moment to reflect on himself as he looked at his reflection in the wardrobe closet's mirror. Being the younger of the Super Mario Bros. brought with it some fame, but for Luigi unfortunately it manifested in the form of being perpetually in his older brother's shadow, to the point where people didn't remember his name half the time. In fact, Luigi thought on occasion that the universe had it in for him, and he was always doomed to have something humiliating happen to him. He understood the importance of not being arrogant, but half the stuff that happened to him was just ridiculous; You think of someone else who had to cross-dress in order to save the world! None the less, a bone had to be thrown to people like him once in a while, and his mansion was testament to that. How he got it is a interesting story, of haunted houses and ghosts, but now isn't the time for it sadly.

But lately, it seemed that life was making up for that fact. Luigi shuddered in disgust and embarrassment at the memory of what had happened to him last week... Words could not describe it and still capture the moment. He climbed into his bed, ready for well-needed rest. He pulled the sheet over him, and was ready to go asleep, when suddenly, his night light burst with an audible "POP!". Luigi's eyes widened in shock, his fear of the dark was well known to all of his friends, and although it looked like just another item on Luigi's large list of phobias, it was a big one. Anything could be lurking in the room in the dark. He hid under his sheets, hoping that whatever had decided to make itself home would go away. Of course, no one else was in the room, but Luigi was too frightened to think straight. He shivered in fear, and after a while, he went to sleep, as his faint heart made him drift out of consciousness...

Luigi eventually awoke, his mind and vision blurry and disoriented. He picked himself off the hard ground... He stopped in confusion. Ground? The plumber didn't remember leaving the mansion. Even if the rooms were pitch black, it was better than being in the woods, alone. He cleared his mind and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at what awaited him.

The Mario Brother had found himself in one of the most surreal places he had ever seen, and that was saying something. The normal green grass, blue sky, white clouds, and yellow blocks of the Mushroom Kingdom was replaced with a collection of random colors that were bright yet menacing, arranged in a checkerboard and card suit pattern as if someone had decided to turn the whole world into a linoleum floor. Objects such as a jack-in-the-box, cards, and other such things were arranged with no taste, but there was no hint of anything gritty or friendly. An eerie brown sky finished the picture, as Luigi found himself in a dreamlike world.

The plumber looked around nervously, seeing if anyone was around. The place was empty and devoid of life, or at least anything that talked back. Luigi wandered off, hoping for a way out. All he had were the overalls on his back and his trademark L cap, and so Luigi walked as fast a possible, not wanting to stick around. The dark was a fear enough, and who knew what called this... Place home?

Soon, a sound came from some direction, and the Mario Brother looked around for the source. As he looked behind him, a figure popped into view as he focused on it. A floating white and orange mantle appeared, joined only by a pair of gloves, some type of horned hat, a pair of eyes with a crazy expression, and a mouth bearing sharp fangs in what is only technically a smile.

Worst of all, it was right behind Luigi.

The plumber screamed in fear as he fell to the ground shaking. The mantle-figure cackled a bone chilling "Ha-Ha-Ha!" as it made hand gestures. Luigi soon somehow felt colored light from within him in being pulled out against it's will. He went numb with fear at the turn of events.

A split-second later, he found himself jostled upwards in his bed. He checked his surroundings, and indeed, it was his bedroom. The plumber took deep breath to calm himself down as he got out. Never had he went through something like that. It was almost too unreal. But it was over, and Luigi could go on and leave it behind.

It was only a nightmare. Hopefully...


End file.
